All I Want For Christmas Is A Kiss From Meatball Head
by SweetMoonFruit
Summary: Jack has had a crush on Serena for a while and has difficulty showing it so he picks on her. But Jack decides he was gonna give Serena an early Christmas gift she was never gonna forget. EVER!


**A/N: I started to write this at the last minute SMH Anyways, this is a Christmas one shot that I decided to write because, you know it's almost Christmas, DUH! LMAO I hope you guys don't mind the long title XD Enjoy!**

Christmas was coming very shortly and Jack still hasn't told Serena how he felt about her, so teasing her like a little kid was the only way that he can express his feelings towards her even though she was super annoyed by it. But deep down, she knew that she was his friend but didn't want to really admit it. Serena and the others were having a Christmas eve party, Rini immediately invited him to join and sadly, he couldn't come. He was a very busy spirit so she understood why he couldn't come but one hour after the Christmas party was over and everyone had just left. Jack decided to stop by and give Serena a special Christmas present she will never forget.

Rini and Serena were upstairs in their room talking about what they might get for Christmas. Rini has been good this year and to lighten things up, she knew Santa Claus on a personal level and so did Serena and the other scouts.

"I Might get more than you because I'm Santa's favorite!" She remarked, crossing her arms while grinning.

"No you're NOT! I'm HIS favorite!" Serena argued back. "And also I'm older AND I have been very VERY good this year! So I might get more than you!"

"Nah UH!"

"YAH HUH!"

"NAH UH!"

"YAH HU- I'll be right back! I gotta go to the bathroom!" Rini zoomed into the bathroom, leaving Serena just sitting there on the bed, giggling.

"Looks like someone had too much cookies and milk" She giggled and joked.

Just then, she felt a strong chilly breeze burst through the windows open. "Hey! What the? Oh no! Please let it not be-"

"HEY! WHAT'S UP MEATBALL HEAD!" Jack shouted from behind her, making Serena cringe.

"YOU! What are you doing here? And shouldn't you be at North's workshop or something?"

"Oh I just wanted to come by for a little while. Where's Rini?"

"Oh she's in the bathroom"

"Ooooh. I don't wanna know" Jack rubbed the back of his neck and leaned on his staff "Listen, Serena, I have something to tell you. It's kinda important"

"Really? What is it? Some kind of prank or something? You better not throw another snowball at me"

He just chuckled. "Oh no! It's not that!" Jack started to slightly smile and blush.

Serena didn't know what was going on but she was sure that Jack might be playing one of his little child pranks. He got down on his knees to look Serena straight in her blue confused eyes which Jack found that really adorable about Serena. "Well, I wanted to drop by to give a gift. A special Christmas gift for a very beautiful girl that I care about so much but didn't know how else to show it"

Serena's eyes got bigger, even more confused. This had to be a prank! This had to be! She thought. There's no way he could be for real! Can it?

"Ummm if you're practicing to say this to Tooth or some other girl then you got the wrong girl buddy-"

"This isn't practice meatball head. Everything I said was about you"

"Wait what-"

He pressed his cold finger against her lips. "Shhhh!" Before she knew it, he slowly pressed his lips against hers.

Her eyes widened and she started to slightly blush, this wasn't a joke at all! He DID really had a crush on her! Was this real? Or a just a whacky and weird dream?

"JACK?!"

His 5 seconds of expression ended when he heard Rini's voice call him. She was standing near the doorway shocked and confused as Serena was. Serena just had a blank expression on her face.

"Oh uh! Hey Rini! How are you?" He asked with a nervous and embarrassed chuckle.

"Good..."

"Um I was just l, uh, leaving now so... MERRY CHRISTMAS!" He zoomed out of the window, leaving Rini with so many serious questions that she wanted to ask.

"HEY WAIT!" She called him, running to the window. "Come back here mister and explain things to me! Hey! I know you can hear me-"

She was cut off by a snowball being hit to her face!

"Oh Jack! So mature of you!" She remarked, wiping the snow off her face. As soon as she turned, Serena grabbed Rini by both arms and made her look straight into her eyes.

"Listen to me Rini! Don't you EVER mention this to ANYONE! YA HEAR?!"

Rini rapidly nodded. "I... I won't tell anyone! I promise! I won't even tell Darien about it!" She swore as she spoke fast even enough for Serena to understand.

Serena gave her the glare. "You promise?"

"Yes! I swear to my mother I will"

"Good!" She let go of Rini.

Jack thought that didn't go great as he thought he planned but at least he gave her his gift but now, he's kind of embarrassed about now a little bit. Like Serena, He hoped that Rini wouldn't tell anyone else or the other guardians, especially Pitch. Because knowing Rini, she had a big mouth when it came to funny and embarrassing moments.

But Rini hoped that Jack wouldn't come after her when she tells her mother Neo Queen Serenity what she just saw.

**A/N: LMAO Poor Serena! I hope you guys enjoyed that! Oh and just for the record, I think that Serena and Jack make a cute couple but I don't really ship them though I do love writing their interaction lol it's fun! And don't worry, Jack doesn't have to know ;) **

**Have a very Merry Christmas everyone! :D**


End file.
